Time Is Running Out
by Innocence is Beautiful
Summary: Kagome raised by the Higurashis' doesn't remeber her past. All she knows is that she was found in the well as a little girl. On her 17th birthday she's tired of not knowing and goes looking for answers. What happens when she finds them in the Feudal Era?


This was serious. It was bigger than her, than him, and sadly bigger than their fucked up relationship. So no matter how much she wanted to stay with him right then and there where everything seemed so perfect she couldn't. There was too much reality to face so she would have to put them on hold. But how could she possibly tell that to him. Speak her thoughts out to the guy that was dead set against her risking anything. She would never be able to convince him to let her go.

"Sess," she whispered knowing she had to try. He stopped humming, his working fingertips stop thrumming against her arm, "Hn."

"I have to go."

"No."

"I can't stay here and do nothing! That's my home!" she fought.

"So you want to do the stupid thing and go get yourself killed?"

"People are dying because of me. It's the least I can do!"

"Then they die for nothing," he stated calmly. She bowed her head, her eyes burned, "You don't understand," she insisted.

"I do," he began smoothly, "You think you have something to prove. I know you, you can't stand the thought of being protected and what better way to show your right by going out in battle and surviving." She shook her head, "That's not it!"

"What if you don't survive?" he continued, his golden eyes staring into her emerald orbs.

"I still have to try," she whispered defiantly.

"Okay let's say I do let you go and you die. What happens to the Eastern Kingdom, what happens to your people, what happens to us?" she breathed deeply; he was trying to guilt her.

"Don't do that," she begged.

"Do what?" he whispered back, laying a kiss on her cheek, then the corner of her mouth, her jaw, her other cheek…

"Stop," she was crying now. He was right she wouldn't survive; she couldn't even stand her ground against him. How could she against a huge army?

"Will you leave me?" he growled.

"No, I could never," she answered tipping her head back to reveal his mark. He nipped at it and warmth spread throughout her entire body.

"Sessoumaru?"

"Hn."

"I'm sorry." His chest rumbled approvingly.

"All is well, my mate." She nodded and kissed him, he accepted her graciously, and took control. Her lips followed his and when he signaled for entrance she gave it to him. His sharp teeth grazed her bottom lip and his clawed hands pushed her against the futon carefully. He dominated her ever so gently. Hands that killed mercilessly handled her like glass. She blinked away tears, a man that strived on strength shouldn't be stuck with a weakling like her. He never seemed to mind though, or he just never showed it. He was good with emotions, hiding them she meant. He was most content when people couldn't figure him out. He was a mystery and oh kami, she loved him but she was no good for him. Or so she was told.

(^.^)

She laid there in his arms, her eyes never left his sleeping face but she was in another time. She was looking up into the awake face of Sesshoumaru's mother who glared back at her disapproving.

"You are no good for him," she stated coldly.

"Your son doesn't think so."

"My son knows nothing."

"I beg to differ."

"You know nothing!" she spat, "You were sent here to mate with my son and bring peace. Instead you mated with him and caused war! War between two of the four main lands, one of them being your own! You put your own people fate below yourself and do nothing. Therefore you know nothing! You are weak, stupid, and a pathetic excuse for a demon!"

"Is that all, my lady?" she asked politely, even though her entire being wanted to claw the Lady of the West eyes out.

"No. Listen and listen well, I will get rid of you. My son will not be tied down to the likes of you."

"Is that not his decision?"

"Yes but when he is choosing wrong for his people than no. It is no longer up to him but to me."

"And I am wrong for the Western people?"

"Yes you twit! Have you been listening to me? You left your own people to fend for themselves."

"I was forced out of my home, if you'd recall." Surprisingly, the Western Lady chuckled.

"My dear girl do you not remember your history. The horrible war dated back almost seven hundred years between the western lands and the inhumane demons who resided in the wild. Those savages came for us and the guards told me that I was to flee but I refuse. Do you want to know why?" She didn't pause for me to answer, "This is my land, these are my people, and I am here to protect them. I did not leave and the guards had no choice but to respect my wishes. And believe that this was before I even had an heir. People need a strong leader and you are either born one or you are not. And you my dear are not."

"Thank you for your opinion, my lady."

"You are welcome. Now I shall leave you with a fact. I said it once and I will say it again, you are no good for him. Dismiss." The young demoness turned and walked out the room with as much grace as possible. Her heart swelled miserably and when the door shut behind her, she cried.

"I'm pathetic," she whispered to herself, coming back to the present, "You deserve better." The sleeping face of Sesshoumaru didn't move. With a deep breath, she maneuvered out of his arms and felt the cold ground with her feet. She stood up; tip toed out the room and with one last look at his handsome face out his life.

(^.^)

Blood poured from several different wounds on her body and the world spun out of control.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed running, running away from them, running for her life. She was stupid to do this, to leave. He was right, she thought, like he always was. She wouldn't survive. Memories of her and him together played in her mind. Oh, how she missed him, his lean body, his chiseled face, and complicated personality. She wished that she was running into his arms and not away from her death.

She didn't even get to say goodbye. Her body shook, she couldn't die without telling him bye but she couldn't beat them. They were too strong. She was going to die. She rubbed away tears and looked back; they were gaining on her, blending in with the darkness. She felt her foot slip and she was falling. She yelped and braced herself for impact but it never came. She opened her eyes to be surrounded by blue light. It felt like water, cool and refreshing against her skin. Then it was gone and she touched ground.

'What was that?' she questioned to herself, the bleeding had stop, and she was exhausted. Feeling safer than she ever had in the past two days she collapsed.

(^.^)

"Where do you think she came from?" a womanly voice caused her to stir.

"I have no clue. I found her in the well." A man voice, most likely middle aged.

"Demon!" the voice belonged to an old man.

"Gramps chill out," a tiny boy's voice scolded. She wondered where she was. She opened her eyes to come face to face with strangely dress humans. She tried to jump up but the pain in her stomach caused her to double over in pain.

"Be careful," the lady instructed reaching a hand at her. She backed away from her. The woman smiled gently, "I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you." The girl opened her mouth to snap that she didn't want her help but no words came out. She tried again and still couldn't speak.

"Are you alright, dear?" it was the man to ask. His eyes looked just like the woman's, filled with genuine concern. She nodded hesitantly.

"Do you know where you are?" This time she shook her head at him.

"Do you have a family?" the little boy interrupted. She looked at him for a long time before eventually shaking her head no.

"That settles it then. You can stay with us," the man spoke.

"She's a demon, I tell you! A demon!" the old geezer insisted but they ignored him. The woman came closer, "Do you have a name?" She wanted to tell the lady yes because everyone had a name and she was no exception but at the same time she couldn't remember it. So instead she shook her head.

"You don't remember?" and when the girl nodded the woman thought aloud, "Well, until you do remember I guess we'll just call you Kagome, alright? I always wanted a daughter." The woman smiled a radiant smile and she felt herself smiling back.

'I always wanted a mother,' she thought glancing at the other three people in the room, 'and a family.'

(A/N) - Aha I know this is probably the worst time to start on a new story considering I'm working very hard on only two of the sixteen stories I wrote already but I had some inspiration and this is what happened. So um tell me what you guys think and I'm currently working on chapter three for 'MTOMG.' Thanks again! I love you guys! Review Please!


End file.
